


Of Course My Lord

by Plutos_Princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Parseltongue Kink, Possessive Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom Riddle is kinda a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Princess/pseuds/Plutos_Princess
Summary: Dark lord to be, Tom Riddle hears mysterious Lillian Potter-Black speaking to her snake and can't help but become obsessed with her.
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 11
Kudos: 622





	Of Course My Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Parseltounge is in italics.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Everyone knew that Lillian Potter-Black, a mysterious fifth year Slytherin, had something she was hiding. She was closed off and secretive with anyone other than the Malfoy heir Draco, despite people in all houses trying to befriend her.

No one knew what to believe about the seemingly perfect half blood heiress.

The most popular rumor for years was that Draco and Lillian were engaged and her husband to be was a jealous boy who wanted her for himself. After all, the Black, Potter, and Malfoy families, for the most part, stuck to the long pureblood tradition of arranging marriages at birth for their children. Due to the Malfoy heirs protective nature concerning the girl and the way he held himself as better than those around him, it wasn’t a hard stretch.

This was considered the truth for years, even though it had never been confirmed by either of the children. When asked about the nature of their relationship, the Malfoy boy would deny it and Potter-Black would just shrug her shoulders and grin.

It was fourth year when the students of Hogwarts had to come up with a new theory. The yule ball for the triwizard tournament was the event many were waiting for as it would confirm the gossip surrounding Slytherins ice queen. Many were disappointed and even heartbroken when Draco Malfoy strolled into the great hall on the arm of tall heart-throb Blaise Zabini. Those who didn't believe they were dating were later confirmed wrong when the blond had pulled Zabini into a passionate kiss in the middle of the dance floor and hands wandered a little lower than most students were comfortable seeing.

Lillian didn’t even bother to show up.

As the year ended and the new school year began, no one knew what to make of the growing beauty that was Lillian Potter-Black.

\--------

Tom Riddle had never been interested in the rumors of Hogwarts. He would much rather focus on his studies and build a network of loyal friends willing to spy for him and do whatever else he wanted. He had gained much more true information and blackmail that way.

Despite his hate of gossip in general, he found himself secretly listening in on the girls around him during meals and classes. The only person that no one in Hogwarts seemed to know anything about, even though Tom had sent his own followers to watch her, was Potter-Black. He didn’t know why he was so obsessed with the powerful girl but he wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to own her.

Weeks had passed before he decided he needed to do something. He was going insane not knowing.

\--------

Tom Riddle was sitting alone in the common room, hidden from view, enjoying a borderline illegal book. He had finished his duties as a prefect moments ago and it was nearing one in the morning. No one would be around to disturb him.

As time passed, he became consumed by the dark magic he could almost feel coming out of the pages. He was so into his book that he nearly missed the quiet hissing and the feeling of strong magic brushing against his skin.

He could have moaned at the feeling and he probably would have if he was anyone else. He got up quickly, completely forgetting his book ,and slowly crept across the common room to get closer to such a pleasant feeling. He was meters away when he finally could tell what the source was. 

Lillian sat on the ground facing away from him. Her dark hair cascading gently down her back and school uniform tossed away for a pair of muggle jeans and a tank top. 

Tom was about to tell her off for being up so late before stopping abruptly. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing right in front of him. The hissing, which he had earlier assumed was muffled conversation, was coming from the small snake curling itself around her arm.

This wouldn’t be so shocking if he hadn’t heard the girl speaking softly back to it.

_ “You need to meet her. It is of vital importance that you approve of her”  _ The small snake hissed at her.

_ “I told you before Marvolo, I am not going to meet your mate. Snakes have absolutely no filter and I have no need to hear how many times you two mate. I also don’t need two snakes nagging at me to find a mate and give them more speakers to talk to. You’re enough to deal with alone.”  _ She hissed back, slowly stroking the snake's scales as it climbed further up her arm.

_ “It’s not like you need to go far to find someone. I have spoken to the mother and she says there's another speaker in the castle. You just have to find the heir. You’re just too lazy to look.”  _

_ “I have no need for babies this early.” _

_ “You will do as I say and find this person. Do you know how terrible it is to talk to one human even if we are bonded? You will find them and get me more speakers” _

_ “Of course my lord”  _ she hissed, rolling her eyes at the dramatic snake. “ _ I am so sorry I did not consider you were bored. I’ll make sure to put my entire life on hold to do as you command.” _

_ “Good.”  _

He backed away from the pair and left to his dorm room. He had many things to think about. 

It finally all made sense. His obsession for her power and for her. The powerful emotion he felt whenever thinking about the girl. The way he hated Malfoy for years and watched with anger as the two talked. The way he would be disgusted and jealous anytime he touched her. The time he nearly had cried with relief when the meaningless boy came out as gay. 

She spoke his language. Magic had given her his gift for his pleasure. The girl belonged to him. Even Salazar's great basilisk had said so.

He would have her even if it killed him.

\-------

It was early the next morning when he had grabbed her and dragged her to the prefect's bathroom. He held his hand over her mouth to keep the other Slytherins from hearing her protests and ignored the way she squirmed in his arms. 

When they reached the room, he wandlessly locked and muffled the door before releasing her. He would not be interrupted.

She started screaming at him and it did not take him long to trap her against the wall and cover her mouth with his palm. She looked at him with fear and he ignored the way his cock began to harden. 

“Did you really think you could keep your little secret from me Black? That I wouldn’t find out and punish you for not telling me.” he said moving his hand from her mouth down to her throat. He pressed down on it softly. 

“Get the fuck off me Riddle. I have no idea what -” the short teen began before being cut off abruptly as Tom’s fingers put more pressure on her neck. She could barely breathe. 

“Is that any way to talk to your mate Black.  _ Maybe I should fix that for you. Would you like that? Would you like me to break you apart and build you again until you’re perfect for me, the way magic demands it. _ ” he said hissing in her ear, bringing his body against hers. He loved the way she shuttered against him. 

He squeezed tighter against her throat and watched as tears began to collect in her eyes ready to spill at any moment. She was powerless against him even as she tried to pry his hands away. 

He slightly released her, allowing her to have enough oxygen to speak.

_ “Maybe you should try speaking to me politely. I won't hurt you if you behave for me. Do you think you can do that for me sweetheart?” _

Her breath hitched in her throat. She had no idea what to do. Her brain was screaming at her to kick and yell and run away but her body wanted this, wanted him.

She nodded her head slightly. “ _ Yes sir”  _

He released his hold on her neck and slowly made his way down her body. He brushed his fingers over her breasts and sides moving his way down until he settled on her ass.

“ _ You’re a pretty little thing aren’t you?”  _ He whispered, pulled the girl firmly against him. 

Lillian could feel his member pressing against her lower stomach. She felt herself get wet as he continued to speak.

“ _ All of you just for me. For me to touch and use anyway I want, anytime I want. Does that turn you on, knowing you belong to me?”  _ His fingers pulled on the waistband of her pants teasingly. 

She nodded her head and let out a breathy moan as he grinded against her slowly. He grinned down at her and moved his head down to capture her lips. He kissed her harshly before removing himself from the overwhelmed girl.

_ “Meet me in the common room at 8. Any later and you’ll be punished, do you understand?”  _ He said combing his fingers through his hair and straightening his robes.

_ “Yes, my lord”  _ she said in a soft voice, still processing what the hell had happened as he left.

\---------

The next day had Hogwarts gossip mill running overtime when the Slytherin prince walked in with Lillian next to him, his arm around her thin waist. 

No one dared to question it.


End file.
